


Coffee, Tea And Other Things To Warm Your Heart

by DamsInDistress



Series: Let Me Paint You A Picture [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Jev gets a call from his parents that his younger cousins are coming over to stay with them at their coffee shop. This is how things turn out(Part two of my coffee shop AU)





	1. Chapter 1

Jev finishes up slicing a batch of freshly baked brownies. He puts it on a tray before he beckons his cousin over to pick it up and place it up front so the customers can see. Pierre comes over smiling as the scent of brownies fill the entire kitchen. "Don't even think about getting one. I saved a batch for us to enjoy after dinner." Jev says as Pierre smiles and takes the tray of brownies. 

It was the near the end of November when Jev got a call from his parents asking him his younger cousins could stay with him and Dan until a week before Christmas. He really couldn't say no and he was particularly fond of his cousins so agreed and three days later he picked up Pierre and Charles at the airport as he beams at the two of them before giving them hugs.

Pierre was helping them run the cafe with Max as Daniil was visiting Denmark with Kevin as they plan their wedding. Dan taught Pierre how to make the coffee orders while Max ran the counter. Pierre was glad to help out in anyway he can and has always been excited to visit the shop since Jev first told them about it.

Charles has always been the quiet type and enjoyed reading and sketching away on his sketchpad whenever he could. Jev spots him on the far end of the cafe doodling away with his earphones on with a small smile on his face. Charles offered to help him in the kitchen but Jev wanted him to enjoy his time for a bit before maybe teaching him a few things. 

Jev was shaken from his thoughts when he hears someone knocking on the back door. He knows who it is and call Pierre over to help him. "Can you help me with the delivery? I'll just go get Dan." Jev says as Pierre nods and opens the door. Pierre was greeted by someone who was holding what looks like some freshly baked bread and Pierre takes one bag away from him. "Oh, thank you." The guys says as Pierre turns to see probably the most handsome man he's seen. "Hey Stoff." Dan greets the man, Stoff, as he smiles at Daniel. "Hey mate. Jenson sent some bread over." Stoff says as he hands the rest of the bread over to Dan. "That's mega. Oh yeah, by the way, this is Pierre. He's Jev's cousin." Dan says as Stoff reaches out to shake Pierre's hand as he smiles at him. "Pierre, this is Stoffel. He works for Jenson at the bakery who also supplies our milk and flour." Dan says. 

"Do you need help getting the milk from the truck?" Dan asks. "I'll help." Pierre says almost too eagerly, hoping that he wasn't sporting a blush, as he feels heat rise up to his neck. "Cool. Just give me shout if you need anymore help while I put these away." Dan says as he waves around the bread and Pierre follows Stoffel towards the back of the delivery truck. "So, you work for your cousin?" Stoffel was the first to speak as he unlocks the back of the truck. "Just for a few weeks until Daniil returns." Pierre says as he follows Stoffel's lead of picking up a crate of milk and bringing it in. "That's nice. I guess I'll be seeing you around often then." Stoffel says as he smiles at Pierre. 

Pierre feels his stomach flutter as Stoffel smiles at him. He has such a beautiful smile, that sort of smile that leaves you warm and fuzzy in the inside if it's directed towards you, that Pierre almost forgot that they were in the middle of doing something in the freezing cold. They put the last bag of flour into the back of the shop as Pierre shows Stoffel out. "If ever you're free and want to see the rest of the town, I'll be more than happy to show you around." Stoffel says before he reaches for something into his pocket and hands Pierre a card with what must be his number. "I'd like that." Pierre says, his smile threatening to split his face. "It was nice meeting you and I hope I can get to know you better." Stoffel says before he gets into his truck and drives off. The warm fuzzy feeling doesn't leave Pierre's stomach for the rest of the day and so does the massive grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles was sat on one of the couches in the shop. It was the middle of the day and there weren't many customers around so he can have a bit more space for himself on a table that could easily fit four. 

They all had an early start to their day. Jev offering to teach him how to make strawberry shortcake during the morning and Charles just smiles and nods because he wouldn't pass up a lesson on how to make his favorite cake. He helped cut up the strawberries as he watches his cousin expertly cut the cake into three equal disks and evening out the top layer before he moves on to making the syrup to keep the cake moist. With the syrup done and cream whipped, Jev calls over Pierre to help them pile on the strawberries as Jev stacks the cake with every layer they finish. Jev cleans the side of the cake before covering it in sliced almonds. He places their masterpiece on the counter for everyone to see. They snack on the rest of the strawberries as Jev continues making the other baked goods. 

Charles was trying to list down the ingredients and little tricks that his cousin taught them, planning on making it on his own for his parents when they get home for Christmas. His mind wanders a bit and he starts doodling a little cake on the corner of his pad next to a small strawberry. He smiles before he foes back to looking over his notes. He was shaken from his thoughts when a group of three boys, seemingly around his age, come into the shop all laughing at something. 

Charles picks up his things as he intends to move to another spot since the couch was the only place where they can all sit together but one of them stops him. "We don't mind sharing a spot." The boy says as he smiles at Charles. Flecks of gold dancing as the sun streams through the window making the boy's blue-green eyes seem warmer. "I don't mind moving." Charles says wit a shrug and a small smile. "But you were here first, I insist you stay." The boy says as they watch his friends ring up their order of hot chocolate and cake. When his friends return, the eventually places his own order and returns with two mugs of and two slices of strawberry shortcake.

"I hope you don't mind." The boy says as he places one of the mug and slice of cake in front of Charles. "You're too kind." Charles says in thanks as he blows on the steaming mug of chocolate. "How rude of me, I'm Mick by the way and these two are Joey and Callum." He says as he points to his two friends who give him a small wave. "I'm Charles." Charles introduces himself before he takes a sip of his drink. "Are you new in town?" Joey asks as he digs into his cake. "Yes and no. I'm staying with my cousin for a bit of a vacation. He actually owns the place." Charles says. "Oh, you're Jev's cousin. That's so cool." Joey says as he smiles at Charles.

"My parents know Dan and he told us to drop by if we want some of the best cakes around." Joey says as he shoves a forkful of cake into his mouth. Charles couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I actually helped this morning in making the strawberry shortcake." Charles says as he blushes a bit. "Well it's the best strawberry shortcake I've had and I've had plenty." Mick says by his side as he looks directly at Charles. "Really?" Charles asks, feeling warmth spread on his cheeks, as Mick nods yes. "I love strawberries." He says as he takes another bite of his cake. "I just love cake in general." Callum pipes up and they all laugh as he polishes of the last of his slice. 

The four of them continue to chat until they finish their cake and hot chocolate and the three boys had to run home. "We'll definitely come back again." Mick says as he smiles at Charles. "I'm just here most of the time." Charles says as Mick smiles wider. They eventually leave and Charles goes back to sitting down on the couch still looking at the door. Pierre eventually comes over to clear up their plates and mugs as he smirks at his cousin. "Making friends then." Pierre says as he picks up Charles' mug. "And maybe more than friends." Pierre sing-songs but Charles just frowns at him. "I don't know what you mean." Charles says defensively which just makes Pierre chuckle before he picks up the tray with the dirty dishes and heads back to the kitchen. 

Charles was still on the couch by closing time when someone comes and Max steps out from behind the counter to hug the man. "You ready?" The man asks as Max smiles at him. "Let me just get my things and take this off." Max says as he points at his apron. Max returns shortly as Pierre comes out from the kitchen. "Oh yeah. This is Pierre." Max says as he point to Pierre. "And this is Charles." Max points to him and he stands up from his seat. "They're Jev's cousins who're staying over. Pierre helps while Dany's gone." Max says as the man shakes Pierre's hand. "I'm Carlos. Max's boyfriend." Carlos introduces himself as he goes to shakes Charles' hand. "Nice to meet you." Charles says with a smile. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." Max says as he gives them a wave before he takes Carlos' hand and they leave the shop. Charles watches them from the window as Carlos wraps an arm around Max's shoulder and watches the way they smile at each other. Maybe someday he'll know what that's like.


	3. Chapter 3

Charles pulls his scarf a bit more snug around his neck. It was a lot colder today compared to the past few days as he strolls next to Pierre around the little Christmas market. 

The places had little stalls where people sold art and other crafts that they've made. There was also those who sold food and Charles can smell something good that he'd track down later when he goes hungry. Pierre asked him if he wanted to come and check out the Christmas market in the hopes of finding a present for their parents and for Dan and Jev. Charles agreed to go without realizing that he's just agreed to be a third wheel to Pierre's not-date.

They meet up with someone who Pierre quickly introduces as Stoffel as he shakes his hand and Charles watches the way his cousin and Stoffel smiled at each other and quickly realized that, yes, it is a date. But Pierre said that he'd treat him to whatever he wanted and Charles was not one to say no to anything free. Stoffel was nice though. He was fun to be with and was kind enough to show them around and Charles could see why Pierre was quickly charmed by him. 

Charles spots someone selling ornate jewelry boxes and he checked if he had enough money to buy one for his mom before he purchases it. Pierre sees someone who sold a pair of matching scarves and thought it would be perfect for Dan and Jev so Pierre and Charles split the cost between them before buying the present for their cousin and his husband. They both also bought new gloves for their respective dads, Pierre got a gray one while Charles got a black one, before they finish of their shopping trip. 

"I'm hungry." Charles says as he tugs on the sleeve of Pierre's jacket. "I think now's a good time to get something to eat." Stoffel says and Charles nods eagerly. "Okay. What do you want?" Pierre asks Charles who points to someone who was making crepes. Pierre got them savory crepes while Stoffel got himself a sandwich from another stand. Pierre got mulled wine for him and Stoffel while Charles looks for somewhere that sold hot chocolate. He finally sees one and heads over towards it when he sees someone familiar reaching over for a cup filled to the brim with whipped cream. 

"Charles? Hey!" Mick greats him with a smile and Charles could have sworn he feels something that isn't his hungry stomach flutter. "Hey." Charles says with a smile as he waves at his new friend. "Are you here alone?" Mick asks as he looks around if he could see someone with Charles. "I'm with my cousin and his friend. I was just about to get myself a cup." He says as he points to what Mick was holding. Charles quickly orders one and receives his own steaming cup. Mick waits so they can take a sip together before he chuckles as Charles gets whipped cream all over his face. "You have some everywhere." Mick teases as Charles tries to lick of the ones around his lips. "So do you." Charles teases back as he reaches over to wipe away the cream covered spot on Mick's nose as Mick returns the favor. 

"There." Charles says as he pulls his hand away, noticing how his fingers now tingling with warmth where they've touched Mick's nose, as he smiles shyly. "I should get back to my cousin." Charles says as Mick smiles at him. "I'll see you around." Mick says as he waves goodbye to Charles' retreating figure. Once Charles was back to where Pierre and Stoffel have found a table for them he notices the way they his cousin was smiling at him. "Long line?" Pierre says in a teasing tone. "You saw didn't you?" Charles asks as he rolls his eyes when Pierre just grins wider. "I know Mick when I played football with them. He's a good kid." Stoffel says as Pierre looks from Stoffel to Charles as if saying _'See!?_ knowingly and Charles just eats his food. The warm fluttering sensation still not leaving him even after he's finished his food and the warm tingle where Mick's fingers brushed against his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Pierre and Stoffel were walking side by side. Stoffel has finally managed to ask Pierre on a date with just the two of them this time. Charles gave the two of them a knowing look before he waved them off when Stoffel picked Pierre up from Dan and Jev's house above the cafe. 

"So where are we going?" Pierre asks with a smile. "A little sushi restaurant I go to all the time and I also know the owners." Stoffel says as their hands brush against each others before Stoffel finally laces them together. Pierre could feel his cheeks heat up but he really doesn't care as long as he could keep holding hands with Stoffel. 

They stop at a small restaurant with a sliding door and a Japanese lantern hung outside. Stoffel opens the door and motions for Pierre to walk in. "Irrashaimase!" The man behind the counter greats them with a smile as they take their seats next to each other on the bar. "Stoff-san, good to see you." The man greats as another man comes out from behind him. "Ah, finally." He says before he places steaming mugs of tea in front of them. "Kaz, Andre. This is Pierre." Stoffel introduces Pierre and the older men beam at him. 

"Good to meet you Pierre. I'll leave you two in capable hands for your dinner." Andre says before he goes back inside. "Kazuki comes from a long line of sushi chefs. He was the youngest that his master trained." Stoffel says as they watch Kazuki make a few rolls and plates them up. "Have you ever had omakase before, Pierre?" Kazuki asks with a smile. "It's letting the chef serve you food instead of you picking it. It's having complete faith in the chef." Stoffel explains but Pierre shakes his head no. "Ah, well I'll make sure that you'll never forget you're first." Kazuki says with a wink before he serves them their first course.

The rest of their meal was just spectacular. Pierre has never tasted such fresh seafood and Kazuki was indeed an excellent chef. Andre returned to serve them dessert, green tea ice cream, which they all had. "Andre used to be a writer for a travel magazine." Stoffel says and Andre nods. "I was doing that for a few years. It was always some sort of a dream of mine, to travel the world as my job, I loved every second of it." Andre explains. "But then I ended up in Japan to do a story about what it's like to an apprentice of a sushi chef." Andre continues. "That's where we met." Kazuki pipes in with a smile. 

"I thought he was strange. He wasn't like anything I imagined. The others that I tried to get so I can do a story on them all refused and that was when I heard about him and his family." Andre says. "When I first met him he brought a translator with him since he didn't know I spoke English and then he told me I was chatty." Kazuki teased Andre. "I was only suppose to stay a few months to do the story and before I knew it I was staying until he finished his training." Andre said. "It was worth it." Kazuki says with a smile as he looks at Andre. 

Pierre could feel Stoffel's hand on his from under the table as he squeezes back. "That was seven years ago. Andre eventually had to move back here and that was when he asked me to marry him. I thought he was crazy." Kazuki said as he nudges Andre with his shoulder. "But he said yes and that's all that matters." Andre says and they could see how much that meant to him. "I had to explain to my father and I thought he was going to disown me but he just said to follow my heart and so I said yes and followed Andre here." Kazuki says, his eyes never leaving Andre's. 

They eventually left as they waved goodbye to Andre and Kazuki. Stoffel walked Pierre home as they noticed snow begin to fall around them. "That was amazing. The food and especially Andre and Kazuki." Pierre says as he feels Stoffel rub circles with his thumb on e back of his hand. "Yeah. I was so in awe when they first told me. Everything just worked out in the end for them." Stoffel says as they continue to walk. They eventually reach the back of the shop and were stood facing each other. "Me and Charles go back home in two days." Pierre eventually says as he bites his lips. "I have another year in school before I'm done and I've thought about working here after that." Pierre says as he squeezes Stoffel's hand.

"Then I'll wait for you." Stoffel says as he steps closer towards Pierre. Pierre looks up at Stoffel's words with shock written all over his face. "I just have a feeling that you'll be more than worth it." Stoffel says as he looks deep into Pierre's eyes before he leans in and closes the gap between them. It was like everything stood frozen in place and all that mattered was that Stoffel was kissing him and so Pierre kisses back. They hear a squeal followed by a thud before they break apart as Pierre looks up to spot Charles through the window as he rubs his forehead that he must have hit against the glass which caused the thud. 

"I should let you go home before we get sick." Pierre says with a chuckle as he holds on to Stoffel. "Go easy on Charles. He seems like a good kid." Stoffel says before he places another kiss on Pierre's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." Stoffel says before he gives Pierre one last hug as he waves at Stoffel goodbye. Pierre eventually heads up and was greeted by Charles who was grinning at him like a loon as he holds an ice pack to his forehead. "So how was your date?" Charles asks, his smile looking almost painful with how wide he was grinning. Pierre couldn't fight his own smile as he plops on the sofa next to his cousin. "Best date ever."


	5. Chapter 5

It was another chilly day but luckily for Charles it wasn't snowing so he decided to take his sketchpad with him and have a little stroll around town for the last time until he gets the chance to come back. Jev told him to be back around 5 since he's throwing a little party for him and Pierre since they have to go back home the next dayIt barely felt like a month has passed but Charles was sure that he could see why the people called the town their home with how warm and friendly everyone has been. It's still true that most people there are mostly students and professors but there are those who've stuck around and called this place home, like his cousin Jev and Dan.

He still remembers when he first met his cousin's then-fiancé, all smiles as he met their family but Charles could remember the nervousness in his eyes even if he was still a little boy back then. Dan has always warmed up to children faster than he did with people older than him and that was how Jev found the two of them playing with his toy cars as the other chatted around. Now Dan and Jev have their own flourishing business and have welcomed him and Pierre like it was no big deal. Even offering Pierre a job once he's done with his studies. 

Charles ends up at a small playground that's empty and found a bench where he could sit and sketch. He flicks open his sketchpad to see some of his works, some that he's worked on while he's been at the shop. He started a little project of sketching the shop almost on a daily basis and he still smiles when he notices how different the scenes are even if it all happened at the same place. He stops at a page where he's drawn a group of three boys sitting and laughing together. He feels his cheeks heat up when he catches himself lingering at that page a little bit too long before he flicks to a new fresh page. He starts to stares at the playground in front of him and closes his eyes as he imagines the place bathed in warmth and sunlight with children running around and playing. He opens his eyes and starts to draw what he saw in his head. 

It was about fifteen minutes later that Charles finished his new sketch. It wasn't as clean as he wanted it to be but it was something out of the blue and he was happy with it. "That's incredible." Someone says and Charles almost drops his things in shock. "Oh sorry. I must have startled you." The person says as Charles closes his sketchpad quickly and looks up to see Mick smiling sheepishly at him. "Just a bit." Charles says with a shaky laugh as he scoots over so Mick could sit down. "I was at the shop earlier and didn't see you." Mick says and Charles could feel his cheeks heat up at the idea of Mick looking for him. "Decided to take a walk today and ended up here." Charles says. 

"You go here often?" Charles asks, hoping that it seems like a joke as Mick chuckles. "This is my way home, sort off. I live with Joey and his family and Callum lives next door." Mick explains. "So that's why you three are such great friends." Charles says with a small smile. "Yeah. They're like my brothers, really." Mick adds. They fall into silence as they look at the playground in front of them. "You ever wish you could just be a kid? No school to worry about, no chores. Just do what you want." Mick says as he smiles at Charles. "You mean like Dan?" Charles jokes as they both laugh. "He doesn't seem too bad." Mick says. "Yeah. Well he has Jev so they balance each other out." Charles says with a smile, thinking about how perfect Dan and Jev really are for each other. 

Mick suddenly stands up and offers his hand to Charles. "Come on. It would be a waste to pass up a bunch of empty swings." Mick says with a smile. Charles take his hand before he's being dragged towards the swings. Charles looks around for somewhere he can place his things on but couldn't find any. "I can keep them in my backpack for a bit." Mick offers as Charles nods and hands him his things. They take a seat on the swings and start to push off, slowly going faster and higher as they try to go higher than the other, both laughing as they go along. "I can't remember the last time I played on the swings." Charles says as he tries to slow himself down. "I always go whenever I see that the place is empty. I think it's the best way to forget the stress and your problems for a bit." Mick says. "You're probably right." Charles says in agreement. 

Charles checks his watch to see that it was quarter to 5 and he should head back. He and Mick get off of the swings as Mick hands him back his things. Charles thinks about it for a second before he says it anyways. "Do you want to join us for dinner? They're throwing a going-away dinner for me and Pierre. We leave for home tomorrow." Charles says and watches the smile drop from Mick's face. "You leave tomorrow?" He asks and Charles suddenly feels guilty. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner." Charles says, feeling like he screwed up big time. "No, no. It's okay. At least you told me and if the offer still stands, dinner sounds good. I just have to text Joey so he doesn't look for me." Mick says with a small smile as he pulls out his phone. Charles does the same to let Jev know that he'a bringing someone over for dinner. He knows that Pierre invited Stoffel over so he should be okay with bringing another person. He gets a _';)'_ from his cousin a few seconds later which he takes as a yes. 

The two of them walk back to the shop as the sun starts to set around them. Charles smiles as the rays of sun casts shadows around them. "This is my favorite part of the day." Charles says as Mick smiles at him. "They call it the magic hour. Just something about the way the last of the light make everything look a bit more special." Charles adds. They continue to walk until they're back in town and a few block away from the shop. "Will I ever see you again?" Mick asks out of the blue and Charles feels himself stop on his tracks. "I've thought about taking up architecture. Here." Charles says and watches the smile come back on Mick's face.

"That's great. We'll be taking the same classes then." Mick says as his grin widens. "You too?" Charles asks because it just sounds too good to be true. "Me and Callum. Joey's thinking about taking engineering with our other friend Harrison." Mick explains. "I guess we'll see each other next year then." Charles says. "Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

_October 2017_

Charles pushes the door into the cafe open as Mick, Callum, Joey and Harrison follow him inside. It was late in the afternoon on a Friday after having finished their classes that they all headed to the shop. "I can't believe I have to draft a new one." Callum mumbles as they head to what's their now usual spot where the couch is. 

"I can help you if you want." Charles says as he brings out his notes for the day. "How are you almost done? Sometimes I feel like you're not human with how fast you draft." Callum says as he brings out some new paper. "Or maybe he's just really good." Mick pipes in from where he's seated beside Charles. Joey and Harrison snicker from either side of Callum as he just shakes his head and starts on a new project. 

"Maybe if you listen to what Professor Arrivabene told you it would make things easier." Mick says before he continues. "You take the things you like from the things you've seen but you end up getting stuck on them and you loose you're own touch. Try thinking about how you want to see it if it was done your way." Mick says as he looks at his friend. "That's really good." Charles whispers as Mick settles back into his seat. "Thanks." Mick says with a smile. Callum seems to ponder on what Mick said for a bit before smiling. "Thanks mate." He says before he looks over his previous drafts. 

"You know, he showed me something when I consulted my project with him. It was a work by one of his students when he was our year but I think he's almost done now. It was so clean and I couldn't believe it was done by someone who was a first year back then." Charles says. "Who's was it?" Mick asks. "I think it was Antonio something. Antonio Giovinazzi." Charles says. "I've heard of him." Harrison pipes up. "Dad was on the panel for his finals and he kept going on about how he could be the youngest professor if he wanted too." He says. 

"Oh my god, you had to mention your dad." Joey groans. "I have an assignment due for his class in two days." He says as he scratches the back of his neck. "If we were in the same class I'd help you." Harrison says with a shrug. "Yeah, yeah. Can't take classes that your dad teaches. I'm honestly more worried I'd accidentally call him Uncle Adrian and no one in class will let me live that down." Joey says as they all laugh along. 

Charles looks up to see Dan walking towards their table with a tray filled with mugs. "On the house today, boys. But don't get used to it." Dan says with a wink as he passes them steaming mugs of hot chocolate. "Thanks Dan." Charles says before Dan's heading back into the kitchen. "Knew there was a reason I love this place." Mick says as he takes a sip. "You wouldn't keep getting free stuff if you weren't my friend." Charles teases him. Mick turns to look at him as he lets their elbows touch for a bit. "Who says it's the free stuff that's the reason why?" Mick teases back before he smiles at Charles. 

The chime on the door sounds as two young men walk in. One of them had tanned skin while the other paler in comparison. "Come on Tonio, please?" One begs to the other. "I said I'll have to check if I can finish my work early then I can go. Said that three times already Sean." The other says with an exasperated sigh. "No way." Joey mumbles as the others look at him. "That's Seany G. He's like some underground lyrical genius of our time. His songs are like art." Joey explains as he continues to look at the pair. "And the other one?" Callum asks. "Antonio Giovinazzi. Arrivabene's prodigy." Harrison supplies. "I wonder if I can ask for a selfie." Joey wonders before he gets elbowed by Callum. 

"Pierre!" Antonio greats as Pierre comes out from the back. "Hey guys. My shift ends in 20." Pierre explains as he looks at his watch. "Oh we know. I just wanted to get some coffee to keep me going. Still have a lot of work to do later." Antonio says. "You know Tonio, can't keep him away from his work." Sean teases. "The sooner I finish the higher the chances I can go to your gig." Antonio shoots back. "He has a point." Pierre says in agreement. "Where's Stoff when you need him. If only I had know you two would gang up on me when Stoff introduced you to us Pierre." Sean says with a sigh as he shakes his head. Pierre and Antonio laugh before Sean joins them. "You guys get coffee, stay. I'll see if I can go early then we can pick up Stoffel." Pierre says with a smile before he returns to the back. 

It was hours later with the shop already closed and Daniel and Jev have come out to help clean the place up. Daniil was cleaning the espresso machine and some other things in his station as Max and Jev wiped the tables and Dan mopped the floor. There was a knock on the glass door as they all turn to see Carlos waving at them. Dan lets him in as Max gives him a quick kiss. "You can go now if you want." Jev says to Max. "Just one more table, I don't mind." Max says with a shrug as he finishes off his task. Daniil eventually finishes as he grabs his bag from the back. "Kevin's picking up food before we head home." Dany says with a smile, the glow of being newly-weds still visible whenever he mentions his husband. 

Dan and Jev eventually head up to their home to have dinner with Charles. Mick was staying over to work on their projects together. It was almost common for Mick to be around their home even before classes had started and Jev was glad that his cousin found himself a really good friend. "You boys pulling another all-nighter?" Dan asks as he passes Charles the salad. "Not tonight." Charles says as he shakes his head. "We have a football match tomorrow morning with some of the other guys in our class." Mick adds in. "That sounds nice." Jev says as he smiles at the two of them. "What time's Pierre gonna be home?" Dan asks his husband who shrugs. "Probably late, he has a key. And besides, the chances of him staying at Stoffel's is very likely." Jev reason as Charles chuckles. Dan smiles as he looks around the table to see smiling faces and laughter. There really was nothing to worry about.


End file.
